


Day 7 Kageyama's Birthday

by Grace_Logan



Series: TsukkiKage Week [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Odd, clipped style. Not long winded like I usually am ;)<br/>I went through almost three different stories before I went with this... This was a hard prompt ;P</p><p>Also, let's pretend that they'd still be going to school on the day of his birthday... If he were in Australia it wouldn't be too far off... as long as you aren't in your second last year or last year at school high school you usually finish on the 21st of December... :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 7 Kageyama's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Odd, clipped style. Not long winded like I usually am ;)  
> I went through almost three different stories before I went with this... This was a hard prompt ;P
> 
> Also, let's pretend that they'd still be going to school on the day of his birthday... If he were in Australia it wouldn't be too far off... as long as you aren't in your second last year or last year at school high school you usually finish on the 21st of December... :)

His birthday had once again passed by without notice to those around him. His parents had been gone before he woke up as usual, not even a note to say hello. Hinata had greeted him just like he usually did before they set off for the gym at a sprint, one Kageyama just wasn’t into that morning. Morning practice went as it normally did until he and Hinata got in an argument over Tobio not setting properly and they didn’t speak for the rest of the day.

He was told to leave the gym to cool down before the end of practice had come by Daichi, who stared Tobio down when he went to argue, annoyance in his eyes.

Tobio hadn’t returned to the gym until after school.

Classes had run as they normally did though he paid more attention during his lessons, shocking his teachers but they let him be regardless and he skipped his last class of the day. Sure that nobody would be sent looking for him.

He was right.

Afternoon practice was tense. Tobio and Hinata were kept apart as much as possible and whilst everyone else participated in group practice, Kageyama wondered off to a corner of the gym to spike against the wall. Nobody pulled him back onto the team.

Tobio asked to stay behind to practice his serves once everyone was given their final time out before they cleaned up. Daichi handed him the keys and they all left together. Tobio didn’t watch them go, he just wondered how long he could practice for before he had to clean the gym by himself so he could get home at a reasonable hour.

It was well past seven when he finally left for the night.

Kageyama stopped in front of Ukai’s store, he was starving. He looked at the store doors and considered his options, he could go in and bother Ukai-san when he was closing up or he could tough it out and eat a sandwich for dinner when he got home. He turned away from the store as the electronic doors slid open.

“Oi Kageyama.”

He looked behind him, shocked to see Tsukishima standing in front of the shop with a bag clutched in one hand. He held up a finger, telling Tobio to wait, and rummaged through the bag with a frown on his face. Tsukishima looked up at Tobio, threw him a warm meat bun and walked past him in the direction of his home.

“Happy birthday King.”

Kageyama couldn’t help the smile that adorned his features as he stared in shock at the meat bun in his hand, then up at Tsukishima’s back. The gesture was small from Tsukishima but with nothing to show from the rest of the team or his parents he felt a large swell of happiness at the sentiment. The present wouldn’t last long physically but he would remember it forever.


End file.
